¿Cuál es el punto del San Valentín?
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky odiaba con todo su ser el San Valentín, odiaba todo sobre este día y eso le había quedado muy claro a su querido novio: JJ. Claro que había olvidado aclarar el pequeño detalle que no le importaría celebrarlo con él, y por eso mismo, ahora JJ se encontraba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.


**¡Hola a todos los fans de esta pareja! Esta vez vengo a dejar este fic algo adelantado para San Valentín, pero es porqué estoy participando en el evento del grupo JYuri world uvu**

 **Espero que lo disfruten~**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**_¿Cuál es el Punto del San Valentín?_**

A veces Yuri Plisetsky no sabía que era peor, si las festividades o las personas que festejaban estas mismas. Halloween era una molestia para él, ya que no podía tener una noche tranquila sin que unos malditos mocosos vinieran a su casa exigiendo dulces. Tampoco disfrutaba mucho de la navidad, ya que ¿por qué debías dar regalos en un determinado día del año? Tal vez lo creía posible para los niños, pero ¿para los adultos qué? No creía que alguien con más de 10 años siguiera creyendo en esas leyendas como Santa Claus. Pero había una época que hacía ver como unos juegos infantiles a las otra, un día tan molesto y empalagoso que más de una vez creyó morir de diabetes: San Valentín.

Recientemente esta fecha llena de rosas, chocolates y parejas imbéciles por doquier se habían vuelto más insufribles y eso se debía a dos personas en especial, las cuales, en este momento, despreciaba con todo su ser.

—Vamos Yuuri, di «ah»~ —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa llevando una cucharada de helado a la boca del japonés. Yuri chasqueó su lengua ante esto.

—V-Viktor, es algo vergonzoso —murmuró algo avergonzado intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

—Pero esto es lo que las parejas suelen hacer ¿no? —dijo con una inocente confusión.

Desde hace unos días se estaban comportando de esa manera, como si la proximidad del día del amor hubiera quemado sus neuronas más de lo normal. Por eso mismo había aumentado su molestia, ya que parecía que ignoraban totalmente su presencia cuando salían juntos ─o así lo veía él cada vez que se comportaban un poco cariñosos─. Lo más irónico de todo esto era que Yuri en ese momento no estaba molesto por estar soltero, era todo lo contrario, actualmente estaba con alguien.

—Yuri-chan, di «ah» —imitó JJ que en ese momento se encontraba con ellos de igual manera. Sí, esto podía considerarse como una cita doble, pero para Yuri era como estar pagando alguna especie de karma.

A pesar de ir contra todos los pronósticos, terminó aceptando la cucharada ya que se trataba de su helado favorito y estaba muy ocupado odiando mentalmente a Viktor y a Yuuri como para fijarse en estos detalles; por eso mismo, casi termina rompiendo la cuchara de un mordisco.

Los cuatro salieron de la heladería un rato después y cada pareja tomó un camino diferente.

—Que bueno que terminó —bufó por lo bajo Yuri.

—¿En serio? A mí me parece que te gustan este tipo de salidas —comentó Jean.

—¡¿Ah?! —volteó a mirarlo indignado—. Hoy estaba más molestos de lo normal, ¿acaso no viste cómo actuaron?

—¿Cómo una pareja enamorada?

—¡Exacto! Eso mismo —el canadiense arqueó una ceja algo confundido—. Se vuelven más molestos cuando están así, en serio, pienso que me dará algo de sólo verlos. Y será aun peor con San Valentín —masculló con enojo.

—¿Te molesta San Valentín? —preguntó, aunque por fuera actuara normal, por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios por su respuesta.

—Sí, lo odio con todo mi ser. No entiendo mucho por qué la gente hace tanto escándalo por esta fecha —maldijo por lo bajo mientras continuaba caminando.

—Pft, es inconcebible —el pelinegro le siguió el juego mirando hacia otro lado nervioso. Ahora debía replantearse si sería buena idea hacer una súper mega celebración ese día…

El resto del camino tuvo que escuchar como Yuri despotricaba contra estas festividades, insultos que lentamente iban matando su determinación de hacer algo grande tipo «JJ Style!»

* * *

Faltaban unos pocos días para San Valentín y JJ sólo se carcomía la cabeza pensando en que tipo de celebración hacer sin que pareciera muy ostentosa o que le hiciera ganar una paliza por parte de su adorable novio. Sí, se sentía más presionado que una novia planeando su boda. Hablando de bodas, ¿sería muy exagerado pedirle matrimonio? Sí, posiblemente sería cliché y ni siquiera llevaban más de un año como novios, así que era posible recibir un rechazo. De todas formas, no pudo quitarse de su cabeza como sería una boda perfecta entre ellos dos, distrayéndose de las cosas importantes, como por ejemplo ¿debería celebrar San Valentín con su adorable novio quién parecía odiar estas fechas?

Mientras tanto, Yuri, a pesar de las palabras o mejor dicho maldiciones que había lanzado con respecto a estas fechas comerciales, se encontraba algo emocionado por estas fechas ya que sería el primer San Valentín que pasaba con su pareja y por más que odiara esta fecha, eso no quitaba el hecho de que todas formas quería pasar un agradable día junto a él, aun si eso significaba estar acostados en el sillón toda la tarde viendo televisión. Tal vez no fuera un idiota romántico, pero su novio sí, tal vez por eso la idea de salir ese día no parecía tan molesta como antes.

El catorce de Febrero llegó en una fría mañana, algunas parejas se levantaban para hacer unos estupendos desayunos que deleitarían a sus parejas, otros esperaban ansiosos que la hora de la cita llegara y muchos otros estarían durmiendo preguntándose «¿quién saldría en una cita en una mañana tan cómoda como esta?» Posiblemente estas mismas personas no tenían alguien con quien pasar este día.

Al rubio le extraño de sobremanera no encontrar ningún mensaje sumamente cursi que ignorar, esto ya se comenzaba a poner algo raro, aunque también era posible fuera parte de una sorpresa ¿cierto? Realmente odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse ansioso por esperar algo, odiaba sentirse en las nubes ante la simple idea de pasar un día con su amado Jean. Odiaba estar enamorado y lo más irónico de esto es que no se arrepentía de haberle entregado sus sentimientos a Jean.

Ya era medio día y no había ninguna señal de que recibiera algo. Posiblemente eran los nervios o la impaciencia ─o la combinación de ambas─ pero no dudó en llamarlo en ningún momento aunque sintiera sus manos temblar.

—¡Yuri! Que agradable sorpresa recibir tu llamada —comentó JJ quien unos momentos atrás casi se cae del sofá por contestar su celular. Ahora la sonrisa de idiota no se la quitaba nadie, era muy raro recibir una llamada del ruso.

—Hola —saludó un poco más calmado, no podía sentirse nervioso ahora, era imposible—. Sólo me preguntaba si, ya sabes —comenzó a decir con inseguridad y haciendo pausas bastante largas como si esperara que él las completara para no sentirse como un total idiota—, bueno, que si saldríamos hoy o algo por el estilo —completó totalmente avergonzado.

Jean se quedó hecho piedra ante esto. ¿Acaso su tierno Yuri estaba deseoso por salir con él? Podría saltar de la alegría, dedicarle una canción a todo pulmón, recitarle un poema bien cursi y romántico, y un montón de cosas más en ese momento. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, debido a su inseguridad, él no había organizado bien sus planes para una cita adecuada al más «JJ Style!» ¿Qué tal si Yuri lo terminaba odiando por no organizar una cita para el día de hoy? Aunque bueno, él fue el primero en decirle que odiaba con todo su ser este día así que era entendible que él respetara sus deseos ¿no? Inmediatamente se sintió el peor novio del mundo. El orgullo del Plisetsky era bien conocido, así que posiblemente si estaba emocionado y sólo lo ocultaba lanzando insultos contra este día ¿no? Algo así como cuando lo insultaba con amor ¿cierto?

—¿Querías salir hoy? —intentó confirmar, pero al parecer el rubio se tomó totalmente mal esta frase.

—No lo sé —contestó inseguro, como suponía, él no había organizado nada el día de hoy…

—¿Cómo qué no lo sabes? —cuestionó JJ totalmente confundido.

—¡Ya deja de hacerme preguntas! —exclamó enojado—. ¡Agh! Ya no importa —y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, colgó.

JJ se quedó aún más confundido que antes ante este repentino cambio de actitud, pero no se tardó mucho en darse cuenta que, efectivamente, Yuri esperaba algo de él para él día de hoy. A veces le parecía tierno que fuera tan evasivo como un gato, pero otras veces sólo lograba confundirlo más; justo como ahora.

Soltó un suspiro, conociéndolo de seguro había apagado su celular o por lo menos no le contestaría. Ahora era tiempo de enmendar su error y darle un regalo, tal vez no el mejor de toda la vida, pero si un bonito detalle que lograra que él corriera a sus brazos emocionado; sonaba técnicamente imposible, pero seguía manteniendo sus esperanzas.

* * *

Salió de su apartamento unos minutos después de que le colgó a JJ, no quería estar solo en su cuarto dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos sobre la salida que supuestamente debía haber organizado Leroy, o sobre lo idiota que se sentía por no ser más claro en que no le importaría pasar el día con él, pero claro, nunca aclaró que no le importaría celebrar San Valentín si era con él y ahora por eso ahora el canadiense decidió no hacer nada. Se sentía como un gran idiota en ese momento, y más cuando todavía se sentía algo ansioso por querer verlo. Por eso mismo decidió tener una caminata que despejara sus pensamientos.

Grave error.

Parecía que el día del amor le había explotado en la cara, ya que lo primero que vio al salir de su apartamento ─su zona «segura»─ fueron las calles totalmente decoradas con varios tonos de rosa o rojos, los corazones parecían adornar de igual manera cada maldito lugar y ni hablar de las parejas felices que se paseaban con un ramo de rosas o con una caja de chocolates. Chasqueó su lengua totalmente molesto ante esto. Cuando menos queríamos pensar en algo, más notorio se hacía para nosotros, y si Yuri no entraba en un coma diabético por tanta cursilería que veía al pasar frente a cada local, entonces sería un milagro.

Poco a poco iba hartándose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la mínima risa que soltaba una chica ante algo que decía su pareja le parecía la cosa más molesta y estúpida del día, el olor a rosas ya comenzaba a darle alergia y estaba más que seguro que vomitaría si comía un poco de chocolate. Miraba amenazadoramente a cualquier persona repartiendo folletos para invitarlos a pasar una hermosa velada con su pareja, claro que con esta reacción pensaban que Yuri sería un soltero amargado, por eso más de una vez quería gritarles «¡tengo una pareja! Dejen de verme de esa forma, imbéciles».

De todas formas continuó caminando como si quisiera resolver todas sus dudas, intentando idear un plan excelente que seguramente le brindaría la tranquilidad que tanto necesitara antes de que cometiera un asesinato ese día volviéndolo más rojizo de lo que ya era. Soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse, eso era lo que más necesitaba para poder pensar con claridad.

Al parecer el destino ─o lo que fuese que controlara su vida─ parecía estar a su favor, ya que le llamó la atención un pequeño puesto que estaba vendiendo chocolates como casi la mayoría, la única diferencias es que en vez de rosas que hicieran más atrayente el regalo, habían unos peluches de distintos animales al lado de un tamaño mediano. Como el amante de gatos que era, no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño pequeño al ver un pequeño gato con una de las cajas, estaba tentado a pedir esos chocolates malditos solo por ese maldito peluche. Sin embargo, su vista pasó rápidamente a otro peluche que estaba al lado, se trataba de un león y no pudo evitar pensar en JJ.

—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer joven? —se ofreció amablemente la señora encargada del puesto.

—Estoy pensando en cual llevar… —murmuró. La amable señora solo asintió y lo dejó tranquilo para que se decidiera.

No estaría mal llevarle un regalo a él ¿cierto? Ahora que lo pensaba, Jean era la persona más detallista en la relación mientras que él simplemente se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba cada uno de sus gestos, cualquiera que viera su relación de seguro pensaría que era un maldito malagradecido. Aunque ¿quién podía culparlo? Yuri era la persona menos romántica, ni siquiera le había interesado el amor desde un principio, ni siquiera cuando JJ llegó a su vida; aunque en ese momento lo veía como una de las personas más molestas que conocía. Aunque bueno, recordando lo que había pasado hoy, lo mejor sería tomar la iniciativa antes de que JJ estuviera pensando en algo sumamente estúpido para «compensar» lo de hoy. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, aunque él fuera una persona muy difícil de tratar, Jean siempre parecía ser muy paciente y atento con él.

Finalmente decidió comprar el león, ahora estaba más que decidido para dirigirse a la casa de Jean y pasar una agradable tarde con él.

—Espero que le guste el regalo a tu novia —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —« _aunque es un chico.._.»

Ahora el camino a la casa de JJ no se le hizo tan largo por suerte. Caminó meciendo la bolsa de regalo acorde a sus pasos, sólo esperaba llegar antes de que JJ saliera a visitarlo en su casa o algo por el estilo, conociéndolo, seguramente estaría hecho un lío por sus palabras.

Tomó la llave que él le había dado para que entrara siempre que quisiera, y abrió la puerta con toda la determinación del mundo de entregarlo el susodicho regalo ─aunque no fuese la gran cosa a su parecer─ y luego ponerse lo más cariñosos posibles sin llegar al punto de estresarlo. Sin embargo, la escena que encontró a continuación lo dejó sin palabras.

Frente a él se encontraba JJ poniéndose un traje, esto no sería raro si no fuera porque el traje más bien parecía un disfraz de un tigre y al lado de él habían varios globos con helio.

Cualquier persona normal de seguro cerraría la puerta, soltaría un largo suspiro repitiéndose «eso no pasó de verdad» y luego se irían para olvidar esto. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de un silencio incómodo, Yuri lo rompió este silencio soltando una gran risa.

Nuevamente Jean se quedó algo confundido e incluso algo avergonzado de que lo encontrara preparando su regalo improvisado. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, se le contagió la risa y ahora ambos se encontraban riendo como locos. Su plan había sido: ponerse un vergonzoso disfraz de tigre, ir hasta su apartamento con un montón de globos mientras cantaba a todo pulmón bajo su ventana una balada o algo por el estilo; aunque ahora el factor sorpresa se vio totalmente arruinado por esto.

Cuando ya ambos se estaban quedando sin aire, fueron parando eventualmente hasta que sólo se escuchó sus agitadas respiraciones intentando conseguir algo de aire. Yuri tomó una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar aun sin quitar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —preguntó, aunque ya tenía una idea, sería mejor confirmarlo.

—Intentaba ¿sorprenderte? —contestó no muy seguro. Aunque de seguro encontrarlo así había sido una gran sorpresa.

—Oh vaya, que sorpresa —mencionó mientras se acercaba a él cerrando la puerta tras de él—. Yo también quería sorprenderte.

Leroy lo miró bastante sorprendido y se quedó sin palabras cuando Yuri le tiró una bolsa de regalo. Miró la bolsa y luego a su novio preguntándose si esto no sería una especie de sueño, es decir ¡Yuri Plisetsky le había regalo algo por voluntad propia! ¡En San Valentín! Los milagros definitivamente existían.

Sintió su pecho llenarse de una felicidad mientras abría la bolsa para encontrarse con el susodicho regalo. Al darse cuenta de que era, por unos pensó que era posible morir por tanta ternura al ver el león de peluche. Así que sin dudarlo ni un momento se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza a Yuri. La escena era bastante graciosa a decir verdad, ya que JJ al no ponerse todo el disfraz, seguía teniendo la parte inferior de este.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo… —repitió totalmente emocionado repartiendo besos por todo su rostro. Yuri se encontraba sumamente avergonzado pero a la vez feliz al ver que le había encantado el regalo.

—No es para tanto.. —murmuró.

—¡Claro que sí! Cualquier regalo que me des ya es lo suficiente especial como para ponerlo en un altar.

Iba a replicar sobre esto, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que Jean comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, él no pudo negarse a esto y correspondió a los pocos segundos.

Después de que JJ se quitara el estúpido disfraz y le regalara igualmente una caja de chocolates, ambos se sentaron el sofá luego de poner una película para poder verla acurrucados. Tal como había pensado desde un principio, esta era la mejor manera de pasar este día.

—¿Sabes? Realmente no me molesta el maldito San Valentín mientras esté contigo —confesó Yuri recostado en el pecho de su novio. No lo miró a los ojos ya que de seguro la vergüenza se hubiera apoderado de él y no habría podido decir algo como eso.

Jean sonrió ampliamente ante esto para luego abrazar más fuertemente al rubio y besar la coronilla de su cabeza con cariño. Era increíble como hace unas pocas horas atrás casi cae en una crisis nerviosa y ahora se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado; ese era el poder que Yuri tenía en él.

—En serio, algún día me matarás de ternura —comentó—. Cualquier día será perfecto a tu lado, te amo.

—Yo también… —murmuró por lo bajo abrazándolo de igual manera.

Tal vez este día no hubiera sido el más perfecto, el más sorprendente o el más extraordinario, pero no existía una mejor sensación que estar acurrucado con tu pareja toda la tarde.

* * *

 **Si les gustó por favor dejen un comentario, así me motivan a escribir un poco más sobre esta olvidada pareja /3**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
